


Hands Free

by waywardodysseys



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Oral Receiving, Femdom, Sex, Undershirt used to keep Ezra hands free, blowjob, face riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: When the boss paired you and Ezra to go down to the alien green planet, you couldn’t contain your excitement. You and Ezra had been together for a while, and now you were heading down to a foreign planet with the man that made your heart race and legs turn into jelly.
Relationships: Ezra - Relationship, Ezra from Prospect, Ezra x Reader, Ezra x You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Hands Free

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.

When the boss paired you and Ezra to go down to the alien green planet, you couldn’t contain your excitement. You and Ezra had been together for a while, and now you were heading down to a foreign planet with the man that made your heart race and legs turn into jelly.

The only problem was the mute companion digger the boss decided to send with you two. You were pissed but knew the mute man had to come along, he was a great digger. All three of you were the best.

The landing pod had malfunctioned upon entry, causing the three of you to be stranded on the planet. You had set up camp, had plenty of food, had dug for gems to your hearts content but you were stranded, and this was getting to you, to Ezra.

You needed him inside of you. Your whole body ached for his thick cock. You two shared a bunk. He kept his arms around you, you tucked your head into his long neck and inhaled his musky scent. Both of you even got each other off with the touch of each other’s hands. When you were both close to climaxing, you’d kiss each other fiercely and deeply, taking in each other’s moans, making sure not to let the mute companion hear you. You loved to play dangerous games with Ezra. And now you were thinking of another.

You now watched as Ezra took off his spacesuit inside the confines of the small tent. The mute companion was gone exploring for the day, you had convinced him earlier this morning and he looked at you as though he knew what was going to happen when he was away, and you didn’t fucking care. You needed Ezra inside of you, under you. You knew he enjoyed watching you ride him. The way you arch your back, the way your hands are on his chest, the rolling of your hips as you ride him.

You core flooded with heat and wetness as Ezra turns and looks you.

“Y/N,” Ezra whispers. He sees the look of pure lust on your face.

You stand and walk over to him. You pull him by his undershirt and crush your mouth to his. 

Ezra’s arms wrap around you and pulls you up against him. He’s hard instantly as he feels your hands and fingers at the hem of his undershirt. He pulls away from your sweet, soft mouth as you lift it over and off him.

You keep the shirt in your hands as you back Ezra towards the bunk. Your Y/E/C eyes on him as he lies down. His eyes on you as you straddle him. 

“Hands above your head Ezra,” your voice thick with lust.

Ezra raises his eyebrows but complies, raising both of his arms up and over his head.

You use his undershirt to tie his wrists together then you get off the bunk. You trace your hand down his side. His skin is soft, warm. He hisses at your airy touch.

“Fuck Y/N,” Ezra whispers.

You smirk as you reach his underwear. You use your fingers to pull his underwear down. Once you pull them past his cock, it stands to full attention. You moan inwardly. “Ezra.”

“I need to be in you. It’s been too long.” Ezra hisses as you pull his underwear off him.

“I know,” you whisper as you kneel on the bed between his legs. “I need your cock in my mouth first.”

Ezra moans and arches his back as your soft, warm mouth engulfs his cock in one full motion. “Fu—fuck!”

You lather his cock with your saliva as you move your head up and down his length. You place a hand at the base as you use your tongue to swirl around the entire length, then lick to the top of it, tasting his pre-cum. You swirl your tongue around the tip quickly before engulfing his cock again, taking it in all the way to the base.

“Fu—fu—fuck! Oh, Y/N!” Ezra nearly shouts. Your mouth hasn’t been on his cock in months and he’s already ready to explode. And without him able to touch you or run his fingers through your hair, his body is on fire with lust and love for you. His orgasm building rapidly inside of him.

You grin and keep moving your head up and down his cock. You use one hand to cup and squeeze his balls. You use your teeth to lightly scrape against his cock. This puts Ezra into overdrive.

“Fuck! I need to be in you! Now!” Ezra pleads. “Please Y/N!”

You swirl your tongue lightly around his cock as you move your head up and off it. You kiss Ezra’s skin from his navel up his stomach, over his chest. You lick your tongue at the base of his neck, a sweet spot for him.

“So glad you’re mine,” Ezra growls.

You raise your head and smile down at him. You press your mouth against his. “My. Ezra.”

You cup his cheek, your thumb feeling the prickliness of the fuzz that has grown over time since you’ve been on the planet. You wondered how it would feel between your inner thighs.

You moan at the mere thought running across your mind. “Ezra…”

Ezra looks at you, sees you bite your lip. “You know I’d do anything. I love your games. I love you being in charge.”

Your heart pounds, the request on your lips, “I need your tongue on me and I don’t want to untie you.”

Ezra moans then growls. “Come here baby. Anything for you.”

Heatwaves flood your body, going straight to your pussy as you crawl up Ezra and plant your pussy over his head.

“Mmm—fuck—beautiful,” Ezra moans before lifts his head, licks up your folds. His tongue reaches in and finds your clit.

“Fuck Ezra,” you moan and nearly double over. You catch yourself on the tent’s material under your hands. You begin slowly rolling your hips as you reach one hand down and open your folds for him.

“Oh, yes. Give me more access,” Ezra gasps as he lets you open your folds. He eyes your clit and begins his lashing again. 

You can feel the fuzz from his cheeks grazing your inner thighs as his tongue circles your clit. The sensations from both is sending your orgasm straight to the edge. “Ezra,” you whisper. “Oh—gods—fu—fuck!”

“Ride me baby,” Ezra gasps as he pulls away from your pussy. “Ride me. I wanna see you ride me.”

You moan as you move down his body, positioning yourself over his hard cock. Your hand finds him and keeps his cock still as you lower wet pussy onto his cock. Slowly. 

“Fuck!” Ezra moans at finally feeling your tightness, wetness, hotness around his cock. “Gods, yes! Fuck!” 

Ezra begins thrusting up into you as you begin rolling your hips back and forth. You lean forward and place your hands on his chest as you two begin finding each other’s rhythms and move as one.

You close your eyes, arch your back, moan lowly. His cock always felt good inside of you, it penetrated you deeply, fully. Fuck, you should have gotten him like this sooner.

“Ezra,” you moan as your orgasm crests again.

Ezra’s eyes are on you. “Look at me baby. I wanna look into those pretty eyes when you cum.”

You open your Y/E/C eyes and look down at him. His deep brown eyes are on you, his hands tied above his head. God, you loved how he looked like this. And you knew he’d return the favor of you being hands free. Eventually.

You roll your hips as your orgasm peaks inside of you. You arch your back, keeping your eyes on Ezra as your orgasm rolls over you and through you. “Mmmm—Ezra. Yes,” you hold onto the last syllable. 

“Fuck Y/N!” Ezra growls as he thrusts up deep into your tight pussy and explodes. “Oh, fuck yes!”

You smile as you lean down and lick his lips, then brush your mouth against his. You reach up and untie the shirt, throw it to the side.

Ezra cups your face, kissing you deeply. “I want to you to be hands free the next time baby.”

You pull faintly back and smile. You collapse on top of him, loving how he feels under you. “I know.”


End file.
